


On Wings of Black

by BarPurple



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Afterlife, Crows, Gen, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this my highway to hell?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Wings of Black

**Author's Note:**

> Just my way of saying goodbye to Opie.

The last thing he’d seen before his lights went out was Jax, hammering on the glass with tears pouring down his face. 

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was blue sky. For a time he lay there just watching clouds drift. Then he sat up.

“Hello Opie.”

He wasn’t surprised by the girl standing by the edge of the road. He wasn’t surprised by anything here, but the question still had to be asked.

“I’m dead aren’t I?”

“Yes.”

Opie considered this and came to the conclusion that this wasn’t so bad. He got to his feet and walked towards the girl. She turned and behind her he saw the bike. He’d own some gorgeous rides in his time, but this, this one was the bike of his dreams. Black paint job picked out in purple pin striping; chrome polished to the point where it was so bright you had to squint to look at it and that huge engine that probably only got ten foot to the gallon, but would roar like a pride of lions. He just knew that this ride was built for him, but he glanced at the girl for confirmation. She nodded.

He took a moment to run his hand along the tank and the seat before he swung his leg over and settled on to the ride. He felt part of it before he’d even started the engine. Feeling joyful for the first time in a long time Opie smiled at the girl. There was a hint of sadness in the smile she returned as she turned her gaze to the road in front of him.

The blacktop looked like a silk ribbon winding its way it to the distance under the cloudless sky. 

“Is this my highway to hell?”

She shrugged.

“It’s your road Opie.”

He looked back over his shoulder. The road behind him was dim and misty, but it felt familiar.

“Can I go that way?”

She barely glanced at the road behind him.

“You’ve come this far.”

He shook his head at that as he stared forward into the distance. The road was a stranger to him, but it looked like it would be an amazing ride.

“Forwards it is then.”

The girl gave him an honest happy smile. 

“Ride safe Opie.”

The engine came to life and fulfilled every expectation he had about its sound. The road before him called and he answered. 

Opie glanced back once. 

The girl stood in the middle of the road watching him go. As his eyes moved ahead again she vanished in a cloud of crows that flew back to along the dim and misty road.


End file.
